


Obliviate

by ZeroRepeatForever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroRepeatForever/pseuds/ZeroRepeatForever
Summary: Hermione Obliviates her parents.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Mr Granger & Mrs Granger
Kudos: 1





	Obliviate

Hermione turned seventeen on Thursday the nineteenth of September. Harry and Ron didn't notice. Hermione was almost entirely certain they'd never considered she might have birthdays. But _she_ knew she was seventeen. She was an adult in both worlds. There would be no more threat of reasonable restriction. She would be able to do ( _breathe_ ) pretty much as she pleased.

The threat of Voldemort loomed on the horizon. Harry was going to have to kill Voldemort eventually, and Hermione was going to need to be the strong one. She could ( _breathe_ ) have to die for him. She couldn't afford to have her parents waiting in the background. She needed to ( _breathe_ ) be alone in the world. ( _Breathe._ )

There was no question of killing her parents. ( _Breathe._ ) She couldn't think of the words to explain why she was leaving. ( _Breathe._ ) But she could take away their memories. She could make them forget they ever had a daughter. She could make it so the only people who ever mourned Hermione Granger were magical. ( _Breathe. Breathe. Breathe._ )

She was going to wipe herself out of her parents' lives, and she was going to wipe them out of their lives as well. It was cruel, but not so cruel as leaving them to face scrutiny from a street full of well-meaning people who remembered the daughter they'd forgotten they had.

She was going to wipe away John Granger and Euphrasie Vane, and replace them with Wendell and Monica Wilkins. Wendell and Monica Wilkins were dentists, and they were British, and that was about the extent of the similarities between them and Hermione's parents. But there were three differences which were going to rankle most of all. Three differences which would make it very, very clear that Hermione's parents were in no way hidden deep in the depths of Wendell and Monica Wilkins.

Wendell and Monica Wilkins wanted to move to Australia. Hermione didn't think she'd have liked Australia much. Her parents had used the place as a curse. Wendell and Monica Wilkins didn't know about magic. They were extremely ordinary and extremely poor. Hermione wasn't sure she'd have enjoyed being poor. She certainly wouldn't have liked being ordinary. Well, not much. Wendell and Monica Wilkins also happened to be childless. Hermione was quite certain she wouldn't have much like not existing.

Hermione didn't bother to unpack when she came home from Hogwarts that summer. She simply left her things beside the door, all packed up in a little blue beaded bag she'd spent hours enchanting. She tried to smile at the silver earrings her parents had bought her, even though her ears were unpierced and she couldn't wear silver because of Professor Lupin. And then she raised her wand and sent them to sleep.

While they slumbered, she removed any trace of herself from the house. When that was done, she collected her things and returned to the living room. Her parents were still asleep on the sofa.

"Forgive me," Hermione whispered. She raised her wand. Her hand was trembling so much that she steadied it with the other. Her voice was shaking, and her face was wet with tears. " _Obliviate! Enervate!_ "

She ducked out the front door, locked it with the spare key, hid the key beneath the flowerpot and, her head held high, walked down the street towards near-certain doom.

She never saw her parents again.


End file.
